


下班路

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	下班路

尹净汉越发觉得权顺荣是个双面人，怎么前一秒还看见在舞台上性感魅惑，有本事穿着网纱勾引人，下一秒就给自己打电话撒娇。  
“我今天表现的不错吧？”语速也不快咬字也不清楚，说得黏黏糊糊的就是为了得到夸奖。  
“嗯，做得好～”他不动声色地埋好陷阱，“哥哥去接你好不好？”  
“好呀！”权顺荣先是快快答应下来，想了想又有些担心，“可是结束就很晚了哦。”  
“那小荣不想早点见哥哥吗？”  
“哼，才没有，”画面里的小表情委屈到不行，时而因为手抖还能看到舞台装还没有脱掉，“你才是，不要一会又说太困了不来了。”

最近都是按年龄坐车，权顺荣抢着第一个上车，猜到哥哥早就在最后排等自己，恨不得马上蜷到哥哥怀里，又有着顾忌而靠着车窗坐下。  
“怎么了？”尹净汉当然发现了，捏着他的手往过来拉，“身上怎么这么烧？”  
“嗯…有点晕晕的…”他顺势假装不舒服，靠在哥哥肩膀上，全圆佑回头看了两人一眼，勾起的嘴角没有逃过尹净汉的眼。  
“那顺荣好好休息一下。”尹净汉略带遗憾地说，把人往自己怀里紧了紧。

回宿舍的路有些远，又是这么晚结束的行程，车里安静的不行，权顺荣被捂的暖烘烘迷迷糊糊的，冰凉的手掌贴进来他差点叫出声。  
“哥～”他抬头的时候还嘟着嘴，尹净汉就当是送上来了整个含住。  
双手不顾权顺荣的颤抖一点点往上，很快摸到了今天被那么多人看穿的胸肌，“小荣今天在舞台上想什么了？”  
他边说边夹住乳珠，用指尖来回揉搓，“被那么多人看很兴奋吗？”  
“嗯…”他小心翼翼发出一点点呻吟，“想…想哥哥了…想哥哥摸我…”  
尹净汉满意的低笑，埋下头去打算在回宿舍前做个准备工作。  
“不…不要，”权顺荣紧紧握住他解裤子的手，鼻音浓浓地说，“回去再弄好不好？”

“什么声音？”尹净汉停下来问他。  
细微的振动声在两个人之间传达的很清楚，权顺荣就红着眼睛看他，一副被欺负了的委屈样。  
“圆佑…圆佑欺负我，”他终于瞒不住，都怪全圆佑摁下了遥控器，他只好指着前面给哥哥告状，“他在休息室给我放进去的…”  
全圆佑觉得没什么大不了的，反而把东西大大方方递到身后，幸亏权顺荣还注意着声音不大，也就他和本来就参与的李知勋知道在说什么。  
“也是，”尹净汉咂咂嘴，“你穿成那样能完整的回来才有鬼。”  
“刚才怎么还装不舒服？”  
“我怕哥哥生气嘛，”权顺荣看见尹净汉不帮他出头反而更气了，嘟嘟嘴就打算不理他，“没想到哥哥一点都不在意。”  
说完还蹬了两下腿，这会又是个小孩。  
“你穿成那样跳舞的时候就不怕我生气了？”  
“那有什么生气的？”权顺荣是真的委屈，声音跟着提高了几个度，“那是工作呀，练习的时候你不也都看见了。”  
“哥～”李知勋从前面转过来说话，“他搞不懂的，所以给哥留了。”

权顺荣更搞不懂尹净汉干嘛还对李知勋笑嘻嘻的，他也一起欺负自己了好嘛。

“知勋真懂哥。”  
他竟然还去摸李知勋的头。权顺荣把头歪向一边，想得到宠爱的心情加深了。  
“怎么了～”下一秒就意识到哥哥在撒娇了呀，用肩膀一下下推着自己，“小荣那么漂亮，被那么多人看着所以才生气的，小荣原谅哥哥好不好？”  
权顺荣推了两下就乖乖被抱着，如愿以偿被揉了头顶，“小荣真可爱。”

“今天是性感风，”全圆佑冷淡的提醒，尹净汉这才回过神来看手里的衣服，“没撕碎就感谢我们吧。”  
“小荣都和谁做了？”尹净汉决定还是问个究竟。  
“他们俩，”权顺荣抢过衣服拿着，“他们得找机会就把我锁起来了，衣服好脏了不要拿。”  
“都是你自己的东西脏什么。”全圆佑说。  
“明天给哥发视频。”李知勋补充。

下车的时候权顺荣才再次感受到体内跳蛋的快感，完完全全扶着尹净汉一步步往家里走，两只猫故意慢吞吞走在他们身后，时不时还有谈笑声传来。  
“小荣生气嘛？想让哥哥怎么给你讨回来？”  
权顺荣哪还有心思想，拽着尹净汉的衣袖求他，“咱们快点回去吧。”

淋浴洒下来的时候权顺荣才觉得舒畅了，都怪猫猫他身上一直粘粘的，才高兴了没一会就被哥哥推到墙上，乳尖被人含住来回撕咬，今天到底怎么回事，都要被咬破了。  
“小荣的胸变大了哦，”尹净汉在中途抬头逗他，“是被玩大的嘛？”  
他还来不及回答就被吻住，胸前被激烈的揉搓着带来的快感咽下喉咙，后穴的跳蛋刚进屋就求着哥哥拿出来了，现在反而空虚的不行。他认真的和哥哥接吻，口腔里的空气一点点被剥夺。  
他笑着摸上哥哥的阴茎，把两个人的在一起摩擦，都起了反应硬挺挺的，互相磨着也有快感。  
“小荣好想哥哥。”他悄悄的撒娇，其实真的好久没和哥哥做了，一方面行程太紧，一方面想要哥哥好好休息。可是有些在意，自己难受的话就找猫猫们，哥哥都不想和自己做的吗？一点消息都没有。  
“我也，想操小荣。”尹净汉故意在他耳边加重着说，他听了高兴的笑起来，整个人轻微的颤抖着。  
“从后面进来好不好？”他不等尹净汉同意就摆好姿势，“想要哥哥深深的插进来，插坏了也没事。”

果然是做过一轮了，权顺荣里面很软，让他轻松的一插到底。权顺荣放肆地叫出声，反正也不怕被听到，等尹净汉整根进出的时候说着荤话，“啊…好棒…在台上就想要被操，想要被哥哥填满，哥哥好久都不找我了…”  
浴室里的雾气在两人之间弥漫，淋浴的同时又出着汗液混合着流下，权顺荣在快到的时候又被翻过来正面对着他。  
“顺荣想哥哥怎么不早说，”尹净汉惩罚性的咬在他嘴角，“小漂亮这么贪吃有知勋和圆佑还不够吗？”  
“不…不够…要净汉哥…”

李知勋拍了一下同在偷听的全圆佑，“还不进去吗？”  
“不，”全圆佑摇摇头，“我听听他到底有多浪，每个人面前话还不一样。”  
全圆佑掏出手机来点开李知勋刚发在群里的视频，画面里权顺荣握着衣服套在自己的上面自慰，他偷笑了一下把音量调大，趁里面的人不注意开了门缝放进去。

“圆佑…求求你…知勋…”声音里面的情欲自然打断到正在进行的人，“想要大肉棒，圆佑进来好不好？”  
权顺荣自然是慌的要去关掉，奈何现在身体主控权不在自己手里，尹净汉就这姿势抱起来他，一步一步边走边干着把人放到洗手台上。  
“哦～”手机上有了雾气，不过看得出自慰的画面，“怪不得衣服脏脏哦？”  
权顺荣脸红着想逃，结果被摁着干得更猛了起来，“在外面叫的很欢啊？是不是想我们三个一起上？”


End file.
